


365 Days of Maria and Georg

by PeriodDramaWriter



Category: The Sound of Music - Rodgers/Hammerstein/Lindsay & Crouse
Genre: 365 days, A year of one shots, F/M, Fanfiction, January to December, Maria and Georg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriodDramaWriter/pseuds/PeriodDramaWriter
Summary: A whole year's worth (hopefully, if I can upload a chapter each day) of Maria and Georg one-shots! These will all be random, so won't be in a particular order, and could range from before their engagement to after they're married. The children will also feature in this fic! I hope you all enjoy and please review, thank you! x





	1. January 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I am going to try my hardest to upload a chapter each day, but obviously since I'm busy with school that might be a bit of a challenge. I swear I will try my hardest to update this fic as much as possible though, and if I do miss a day then I apologise! Anywho, please enjoy!

Maria smiled at her reflection as she was stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom that she and Georg shared on New Year's Eve, her gaze following her hands while they traveled down the front of her deep blue gown and smoothed out the creases in the material. The light from the lamp that sat on her vanity hit the gold band that was on her finger and prompted her to lift her hand, a sigh leaving her as she span the band around her finger. How on earth had it been over a year since she had married Georg?

So much had happened over the last fourteen months...so many incredible things. She had had the opportunity to leave Austria for the first time in her life; to travel to Paris and spend four months with the man she loved with her entire being, she had learned what it meant to be a wife, a mother and a Baroness, and...the the biggest blessing that she had received...well, she was gurgling away behind her while she lay on her belly on the bed. Turning in place, she felt her heart swell at the sight of her gorgeous little girl.

Rosmarie had entered her life and changed it forever three months ago, just a few days into September, and she was still just as besotted with her now as she had been when the doctor had eased her into her arms for the first time. She was the spitting image of Georg. She had inherited his dark hair and deep blue eyes, and - in Maria and Georg's opinion - she was the definition of perfection. After walking over to the bed, Maria bent at the waist to lift Rosmarie into the cradle of her arms and hold her against her chest.

'Hello, darling.' She whispered as she ran the back of her finger down Rosmarie's cheek, her heart racing when a smile graced her baby's features. Rosmarie had been blessing she and the rest of the family with smiles for a few days now, but the sight of her smile still never failed to take her breath away. 'I think that your vati is going to think you're the most beautiful girl in all of Salzburg when he sees you wearing your new dress.' She told her, casting her gaze down to the red velvet dress that her daughter was wearing.

She had spent weeks making it especially for the New Year's Eve party that Georg was hosting - along with a matching bow for her hair - and she had to admit that she was rather proud of it.

The sound of the bedroom door opening made Maria glance up from Rosmarie, her lips curling up into a loving smile as she watched her husband enter the room. Georg shut the door quietly behind him so not to startle Rosmarie before he made his way over to where his wife was standing with her in her arms, Maria's eyes shining as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close enough to brush a kiss against her lips.

'It's not midnight  _yet,_  Captain.' She teased once they had parted and she ran the tip of her nose along the bridge of his as he pressed his forehead to hers, Georg chortling in response while he used the palm of his hand to draw circles into the small of her back.

'There's no law against a man kissing his wife before midnight on New Year's Eve.' He retorted. 'And believe me, with you in that dress there's going to be a lot more where that came from.' Even though his eyes were closed he could sense her blush and when he opened them he smirked as he watched her suck her lower lip to stifle her giggles.

He left a final kiss on her lips when she opened her eyes and met his gaze before he let her take a step back from him. When he turned his attention to their daughter he felt the love that he held for her deepen at seeing her in the red outfit that Maria had made for her. 'Mutti isn't the only one who looks beautiful tonight.' He said as he stroked one of Rosmarie's curls with his finger, smiling when Maria began to ease her into his arms. 'Don't you look beautiful in your new dress?' He gushed while holding her to his chest.

Maria's heart swelled as she watched her husband and daughter together while she set about putting on her elbow-length gloves. She was positive that there had never been a more touching scene. 'The first guests will be arriving any minute now, my darling,' She heard Georg say as she finished putting on her gloves, 'so we should probably make our way down.' She nodded with a gentle smile before he eased Rosmarie into one arm and allowed her to slip her hand into his free one, his lips finding her cheek as she giggled.

'I love you.' She told him, slipping her fingers through the gaps in his.

'I love you too.' He reassured her. 'Come on.'

He then led her by the hand to the door before the two of them stepped out onto the landing and made their way down the staircase to where their children were standing in the foyer.

* * *

'Liesl asked me to come and find you and ask you to come into the foyer because the countdown to midnight is starting soon.' Georg chuckled when he stepped out onto the terrace as it was nearing midnight that evening and his gaze landed on his wife as she was stood by the balustrade. 'You've been out here for a while, darling, are you okay?'

'Oh, yes.' Maria smiled. 'I've just been thinking.'

'Thinking?' He raised his brow at her as he walked over to her, his arms sliding around her waist once he stopped in front of her. 'Thinking about what?' He pecked her brow.

Maria sighed as she ran her hands along the outside of his arms through his jacket and stepped further into him, her perfume invading his senses. 'It's nothing bad, I promise. I've just been thinking about how perfect this year has been.' The two of them shared a smile. 'My life changed so much when I married you. I wasn't just becoming your wife; I was becoming a mother to our children and a Baroness, and in the beginning, I wasn't sure if I would be able to handle all of that. I wouldn't change a thing now, though. I feel like the luckiest woman on earth to have you and our children, Georg, I mean that.'

Georg unwound one arm from around her waist before lifting his hand to her face and drawing the back of it down her cheek. 'I love you  _so much;_  you know that, don't you? You are the best wife and mother that I and our children could have, Maria, and I don't think there's a single word to describe just how proud you make me. You're incredible.'

There were gentle tears sparkling in her eyes when he tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear, a giggle escaping her lips when the sound of their guests and children counting down to midnight in the foyer reached them. It didn't take long for those who were counting down to reach zero and, when they did, Maria brought her hands to lay on her husband's chest and allowed him to cover her lips with his own in a languid kiss.

Instead of drawing back after a few seconds, Georg cradled the back of his wife's head in his hand and pressed his lips firmer to her own. He heard Maria hum in the back of her throat and smiled when he felt her circle his neck with her arms, his thumb tracing the curve of her skull as he held her close to him with the hand pressed into her back.

'Happy New Year, Maria.' He sighed.

'Happy New Year, Georg.'

* * *

It was a little over an hour later, once the guests had gone home and the children had gone to bed, when Maria began to lower Rosmarie down into her Moses basket after her feed, a gentle smile on her lips as she watched her little girl wriggle into a position that was comfortable before she settled down. 'Sleep well, my sweet one.' She told her.

She stood there for a few minutes, simply drinking in Rosmarie's natural beauty as she drifted off to sleep before she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind. '1940…' She shook her head in slight disbelief as her husband left a trail of kisses along the back of her neck. 'What do you think this year's got in store for us?' She giggled.

'I haven't the slightest idea.' He whispered into her ear while tightening his hold of her. 'But I can't  _wait_ to find out.'


	2. January 2nd

**January 2nd**

As she sat on the stone steps that led down to the lake while watching the swans glide through the water with ease one afternoon, Maria sighed. For the last three hours she had been sat in the library with Sister Berthe, trying her hardest to keep focused as she had gone through all of the different expectations that people would have of her when she took on the role of Baroness von Trapp. Whenever she had appeared to be even the slightest bit distracted the Sister had snapped at her, only making her more frustrated.

She had been so relieved when lunchtime had arrived and she had been able to sit with Georg and the children and, once lunch had finished, she had made her way outside to get some air, hence why she was now sat observing the swans. When she had accepted Georg's proposal she had known that she would have to learn more about what it was like to be a member of the upper class; more about aristocracy in general, but what she hadn't expected was to have to spend countless hours a day getting it drilled into her.

It was terribly draining.

The sound of footsteps approaching prompted her to glance over her shoulder before a smile appeared on her lips as she watched Georg get closer. He sat down beside her on the step after reaching her and wrapped an arm around her middle, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder before he pressed a kiss onto her crown. 'You seemed close to tears at lunch' He sighed while frowning into her hair. 'What's the matter, my darling?'

'I'm just so sick and tired of Sister Berthe going on and on at me.' She told him. 'I can't do _anything_ without her disapproving, Georg. I was sat out on the grass with Marta and Gretl yesterday and she scolded me because it's not ladylike to sit on the grass without a blanket.' Georg tightened his hold of her while caressing her waist. 'For the last _week_ I've been constantly criticised and scolded and I don't know how much more I can take.'

She felt the tension that had been building up inside of her all morning begin to leave as Georg's hand moved from her waist to her back and he began to draw circles into it, her eyes falling shut as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. 'I think you could do with a bit of a break.' He admitted. 'Why don't we slip away for a few hours and go up to your mountain?' Maria lifted her head off of his shoulder and gazed into his eyes.

'You know we'll get into trouble.' She replied, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Georg chuckled before pressing a kiss to her cheek. 'When we get back I'll tell Max and Sister Berthe that it was my idea. I'll also ask Sister Berthe to go a little easier on you.' He watched his fiancee's lips curl up into a smile before he brought his free hand up to her face and smoothed the backs of his fingers across her cheek. 'You're _so_ beautiful…'

A blush rose in Maria's cheeks as she lowered her gaze for a moment, her eyes shining when he hooked his finger beneath her chin and lifted her gaze back to his again. Her eyes drifted closed of their own accord when he leant in to brush her lips with his and she placed her hand on his chest, the two of them parting with a smack moments later.

When she opened her eyes again and saw the love in his own she shifted closer to him and cupped the side of his neck in her palm before bringing him in for another kiss, the soft hum that he released at the contact vibrating against her lips as his hands sought out her waist. Their lips shifted over one another's with ease and when she touched her tongue to his lower lip he buried one hand in her hair and parted his lips beneath hers.

Lacing her arms around his neck, she moved a little closer to him as their tongues met and began to dance together. They both knew that this kind of kiss should be saved for when they found the time to hide away in a closet for a few minutes or when he pulled her into his study; they knew that there was a chance that their children or chaperones would see them, but in that moment neither of them cared about that in the slightest.

'Darling…' She breathed between kisses as she threaded her fingers through his hair, her lips curling up into a smile against his as she could feel him caressing her waist. Even though she had been his fiancee for almost a month now, it still felt rather unbelievable that she was sat there sharing a passionate kiss with him. Especially seeing as though the two of them had had a terrible argument in that exact spot just a few months ago.

She began to draw back when the urge to breathe became too urgent for her to ignore, revelling in the chuckle that Georg gave as she dragged his lower lip through her teeth. 'You minx.' He ran his hands along her waist as he leaned his forehead against her own.

'I love you.' She whispered.

'I love you too,.' He kissed the tip of her nose. 'Now come on, before Sister Berthe and Max see us.'

Maria laughed as he took her hand and helped her to her feet, the two of them lacing their fingers together as he led her through the grounds in the direction of the garage.

* * *

It was later that afternoon when they were laying together on her mountain, the sound of the bells from Nonnberg Abbey ringing in the distance as Maria lay in his embrace with her head on his chest and he ran his hand up and down her back. She was so calm and quiet that - had she not been playing with the fingers on his free hand - he would have thought she was asleep. The exhaustion and stress she had been feeling when the two of them had been sat near the lake a few hours earlier had been clear in her eyes and he was more than relieved to see that she was nothing but relaxed in his arms now.

When she had told him that Sister Berthe had been on her case none-stop over the last week, he had felt a surge of annoyance course through him. _So what_ if she had sat on the grass without a blanket? Just because she would be Baroness von Trapp before the end of the year, that didn't mean she had to stop being herself or change who she was.

Her childlike and carefree nature was one of the things he cherished about her and he hoped that - even when she _was_ a Baroness - she would never feel as though she had to stop running around and rolling in the grass with their children. He turned his head in her direction when he felt her shift in his arms, a smile appearing on his lips as their eyes met. 'I can practically _hear_ your brooding.' She teased while snuggling up to him.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. 'Will you promise me something?' He asked.

'That depends on what it is.' She replied.

Running his fingers through her hair, he drew her further into him with the hand that was resting on the small of her back. 'Promise me that when we're married; when you're a Baroness, you won't change anything about yourself just to please others. People _do_ have opinions on the way a Baroness should conduct herself and the things she should do, but I don't want you to change who you are just to make them happy. I don't want you to pretend to be someone you're not. Will you promise me that you won't, darling?'

'I just want to get it right.' She admitted as she lowered her gaze to his chest for a time. 'I failed as a farmhand when I lived with my uncle; I failed as a postulant when I lived at the convent, but I don't want to fail as a Baroness. I want to prove to people that I'm capable of doing something _without_ messing it up.' She looked into Georg's eyes again then before sighing when she felt him run the palm of his hand up and down her spine.

'You aren't going to mess this up.' He told her. 'A life on a farm and a life in a convent must not have been the right path for you, darling, that's what you said to me when we were sat in my study a few nights ago. _This_ is the right path for you though, that's one thing I'm certain of. You've already proved that you're going to be an incredible mother to our children. You've been a mother figure to them ever since you came to the villa.'

The smallest smile appeared on her lips.

'There is no doubt in my mind that you're going to make the best wife and Baroness as well, Maria, so I don't want you to keep thinking that you're going to mess up. There _are_ going to be occasions where you find things hard or you struggle, but that's what I and the children are here for. You never have to struggle with anything alone again, Maria, I mean that.' He felt his fiancee grasp his shirt in her hand as she gazed up into his eyes.

'I know.' She said. 'And I love you _so much_ for that.'

'I love you too.' He traced the outline of her face with the back of his hand.

She settled in his arms again a few seconds later, his hold of her tightening as he left a kiss on her brow. 'I've always loved coming up here. It's like an escape.' She whispered.

'You know that I can bring you up here whenever you like, don't you? You just have to ask.' He told her, Maria smiling as she turned her head and placed a kiss on his chest.

'You're a darling.' She draped her arm over his waist.

Georg ran a hand over her hair before dropping a kiss to her crown. 'I think it would be in our best interest to start heading back soon.' He heard Maria groan in disapproval.

'Ten more minutes?' She tilted her head back on his chest with hope living in her eyes.

Chuckling, he cupped her cheek in his palm and pressed his lips to hers.

'Ten more minutes.'

* * *

' _Now_ I understand why we need chaperones.' Maria giggled, still a tad breathless as she ran a hand through her dishevelled hair and closed the passenger-side door of Georg's car behind her after stepping out of it. She watched him make his way around to her from the driver's side, her heart racing as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest. 'You look rather dishevelled, Captain.' She teased.

Georg chortled as she ran her hands along the outside of his arms. 'And _who_ is the one responsible for _that?'_ He raised his brow, causing a blush to rise in Maria's cheeks. 'You act so innocent around the children, but now I know there's a _whole_ other side to you.' He reached up to tuck a strand of her hair back behind her ear, Maria sliding her arms around his middle before she stepped further into him and lay her head on his chest.

'Thank you for today.' She smiled. 'I needed it.'

'I know you did and you're so welcome, sweetheart.' He reassured her. 'If I'm honest, it felt rather refreshing to be able to spend time together without chaperones breathing down our necks the whole time.' Maria hummed in agreement before lifting her head off of his chest at the sound of her name being called by Sister Berthe. 'Don't allow her to upset you when you go in.' Georg told her. 'I'll speak to her about all of this after dinner.' Maria nodded with a sigh as she looked up into his eyes. 'Can I have a kiss before you go in?' She could see the mischievous sparkle in Georg's eyes as he smirked.

She sucked her lower lip to stifle her giggle. 'I think Sister Berthe might faint.' She said.

'Well, she shouldn't be imposing on such a moment.' He retorted. 'Now come here.'

She unwound her arms from around his waist and slipped them around his neck before rising up onto her tiptoes and pressing her lips to his, his hand finding the back of her neck to hold her in place while his other hand roamed up and down her back. The two of them chose to ignore Sister Berthe's second call of her name, Maria teasing the hairs at the nape of his neck with her fingers as his lips moved in perfect sync with her own.

When the two of them parted at last they rested their foreheads against one another's, their breathing mingling as they held the other close to them. 'I don't even care that I'm going to get a scolding from her when I go inside.' She told him. 'That was _so_ worth it.'

The two of them looked into each other's eyes once they had gotten their breath back, Georg feathering a kiss against her temple. 'You mean the world to me.' He admitted.

'And you mean the world to me.' She reassured him while stroking his face. 'Now, I have to go in. I'll see you at dinner.' She pecked at his lips once more before leaving his arms and heading for the front door, Georg shaking his head with a chuckle when she threw him a smirk over her shoulder before stepping over the threshold and into the house.

She really was a wonder.


	3. January 3rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I apologize that this chapter is a day late, but I was so ill last night and so I didn't have the energy to write. I promise that chapters four and five will be up tomorrow to make up for it though. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

The only source of light came from the lamps that sat on the nightstands on either side of Georg when he was sat up in the bed that he shared with his wife in the early hours of the morning, his back propped up with pillows while he held his son in one arm and gazed down at him with deep love in his eyes as he watched him suck on the nipple of his bottle. Johannes was one of the most beautiful beings he had ever clapped eyes on.

It had been just over a week since Maria had managed to push Johannes into the world after nine hours of excruciating pain and yet Georg was already besotted with him. He was the spitting image of his mother - from his blonde wisps of hair to his sloping nose - and knowing that he would be reminded of the incredible woman that had given him to him whenever he held him near and gazed at him made Georg love him all the more.

He turned his head in Maria's direction after a time before a smile appeared on his lips when he saw that she was still sound asleep, her hand tucked beneath her cheek as she released soft snores. Even though it had been several days since their son's arrival she was still fatigued and experiencing discomfort. Johannes had been born breech which meant that she had struggled far more with his birth than she had with either of their daughters, but she had done so well and had made him prouder than he could explain.

The sound of Johannes whimpering in his arms brought him out of his thoughts and he couldn't help but smile when he lifted his gaze to him again, his heart swelling with love for him as he noticed the way that he was looking at him with trust and curiosity in his eyes. 'My beautiful boy.' He whispered while readjusting his hold on his bottle, a sigh falling from his lips when he lowered his head to brush a kiss against his temple.

It was a few minutes later when he started to sense that he was being watched and let out a chuckle when he lowered his gaze to his wife and saw that she was gazing up at him. 'You should have woken me.' Maria told him while stroking his thigh through his pyjama bottoms. 'It would have saved you having to go down to the kitchens to warm him a bottle up.' Georg shook his head as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

'You need as much rest as you can get.' He replied before she kissed his cheek and lay her head on his shoulder, a soft yawn escaping her as she wrapped her arms around his arm. 'How are you feeling?' He raised his brow after turning his head towards her.

'Better than I was.' She admitted. 'I think the bath you ran for me earlier helped a lot.'

He smiled in response while pressing his lips against her hairline. He then watched as she unwound one arm from around his own before reaching out to stroke Johannes' cheek with the back of her palm, their son cooing around the nipple of his bottle at the sensation. 'He's perfect, Maria.' Georg whispered to her. 'Thank you  _so much_ for him.'

'You helped to create him.' She reminded him. 'So  _I_  should be thanking  _you_  as well.'

The next few minutes passed in silence as the two of them watched their son finish his feed, Maria allowing her husband to hand her the empty bottle before she set it down on the nightstand beside her once Johannes had decided that he had had enough milk. 'Can I bring his wind up?' She asked after shuffling closer to Georg with a warm smile.

'You don't have to ask.' He told her before beginning to ease their son into her arms, the love that he possessed for her deepening when he heard her shushing Johannes as he grizzled at the transition. Once Maria had succeeded in getting Johannes settled at her shoulder, Georg wrapped his arm around her and let her lean against him as she left a kiss to their son's forehead. 'Our children are so blessed to have you for their mother.'

Maria turned her head in his direction with a sparkle in her eyes. 'And they are just as blessed to have you for their father.' She said, her eyes falling closed when he leaned in to press his lips against hers. She turned her attention back to Johannes after they had parted, Georg running his hand up and down her side while she worked to bring up his wind. 'I can't believe how small he is. I thought Rosie and Eleonore were small babies!'

Georg chuckled into her hair. 'He takes after you in  _so_  many ways.'

'Cheeky.' She laughed.

'You love me.' He said while kissing her on the neck.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly in response. 'I do.'

'Do you know how proud I am of you?' He asked after a few moments. 'You do so much for this family and I don't have the first idea of where any of us would be without you.'

'I just do what any wife and mother does.' She told him.

'You do so much more than that, darling.' He shook his head. 'You're the one who holds this family together. It the Mother Abbess had chosen someone else to come and be a governess to our children then I dread to think what kind of a state this family would be in right now. You made me see that I was losing our children, Maria, and helped me to get them back and I am going to be forever in your debt for that.' He pulled her close.

She cupped the side of his neck in her hand after turning her attention back to him and drew him in for a long, languid kiss. 'I love you.' She breathed while grazing the tip of his nose with hers as their foreheads kissed, Johannes snuggling into her as she began to alternate between rubbing and patting his back again. 'You do know that, don't you?'

'Of course, I do.' He nodded. 'And I love you just as much.'

He pecked at her lips once more before settling down with her again and watching as she brought Johannes into the cradle of his arms once she had succeeded in bringing up his wind. As he watched her coo at him and leave kisses on his forehead and brow he felt nothing but love and pride for her. She was the most amazing woman he knew.

And he was determined to remind her of that every day for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you all for reading this chapter and please review. Once again, I apologize that it's a day late! x

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and please review so I know what you all thought! See you all tomorrow!


End file.
